Pequeña Sexy Seductora
by samaria1519
Summary: Hoy era el día que durante años estuve esperando, siempre quise tenerlo entre mis manos, poder tocarlo, poder saborear esos labios carnosos y exquisitos que tenia, cada noche anhelaba tenerlo entre mis piernas lamiendo, chupando y penetrando mi vagina, eran años de espera con tensión acumulada, cada una de mis células esperando ese momento para entregarle mi cuerpo virgen.


Los personajes son de**Stephenie Meyer** y La historia es de Gatita Swan y Mía.

Hola chicas, de verdad Muchas Gracias por leer este O.S por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse por aquí, también le quiero dar las Gracias a Coudy que fue nuestra Beta en este O.S y por sus comentarios. Igualmente te agradezco a ti Gatita Swan por unirte a mi en esta aventura de los O.S espero que sigamos escribiendo juntas y que haya muchos mas capítulos como estos de la autoria de nosotras dos. Y bueno por último de nuevo gracias por leerlo de verdad, esperamos con ansias sus Reviews

—

**Pequeña Sexy Seductora.**

Hoy era el día que durante años estuve esperando, siempre quise tenerlo entre mis manos, poder tocarlo, poder saborear esos labios carnosos y exquisitos que tenia, cada noche anhelaba tenerlo entre mis piernas lamiendo, chupando y penetrando mi vagina, eran años de espera con tensión acumulada, cada una de mis células esperando ese momento para entregarle mi cuerpo virgen, caliente y dispuesto para lo que me quisiera hacer, para ser completamente suya y dejar que probara todo mi néctar, y deleitar sus oídos con mis gemidos y jadeos.

Si alguien me viera ahora nunca creerían que yo paso horas leyendo Libros sobre sexo, posturas y como hacer que un hombre disfrute y quiera mas de una mujer, también pasaba largos ratos leyendo novelas eróticas, viendo videos y practicando ejercicios como Pilates, Yoga y Kegel, (1) ni tampoco se imaginarían que cada noche practicaba cada una de las cosas que veía o leía con mi gran dildo, disfrutaba mucho de mis noches de placer sola, aunque mas las disfrutaría teniendo a Edward Cullen entre mis piernas y haciéndome todo aquello que se me antojara, estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo, seducirlo y si fuera necesario amararlo a una cama solo y tenerlo para mi, se que suena loco, pero ese hombre era un pecado de Dios y yo cometería todos los pecados de mundo para tenerlo.

Me había vuelto un poco compulsiva en las compras de lencería, y ya ni pena me daba entrar a esa tienda de sex-shop, me había hecho acreedora de grandes juegos sexuales entre ellos esposas, disfraces, látigos, aceites, dildos grandes, pequeños, medianos y hasta de bolsillos, era una cliente muy frecuente, y todo para mi Edward el amor de mi vida, ese que llegaba justo hoy por la tarde y que sin querer queriendo y por culpa del destino puro, la familia Cullen jamás recibió el aviso de que su hijo y hermano Edward llegaba esta tarde a Forks, por lo tanto como buena amiga de la familia y claro de su hermana Alice me ofrecí a darle hospedaje hasta que los Cullen regresaran y tras Edward no traer llave y sin tener como decir que no, acepto ser mi invitado especial…

Puede que el no sepa aun lo que le espera; pero aunque lo oculte muy bien se que me desea tanto como yo a el, de vez en cuando baja la guardia y se que me mira con deseo pero luego un atisbo de culpa se lleva su hambre y su mirada se vuelve esquiva... Desde que lo conocí a mis siete años cuando me mude con papa supe que el era mío, si era una niña apenas pero ese chico de diecisiete años que me miraba con ternura y devoción, despertó en mi un sueño perverso de amor, por que desde aquel momento me empeñe en que el seria solo para mi, lo vi hacerse hombre. Y novia tras novia aguante mi dolor en silencio, siempre con una dulce sonrisa para el, la mejor amiga de su pequeña hermana, lo vi partir pero en el fondo el me espera también, o como se explican que un ser tan perfecto siga soltero a los veintinueve años, el no lo sabe pero hoy le ayudare a descubrirlo.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y por supuesto tenia todo preparado, esta iba a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Puse la mesa y lo invite a que me acompañara y "el destino" dispuso que fuera su comida favorita, acompañados del mejor vino; me hablo de su vida de sus sueños y le conté todo sobre mi, no era necesario forzar nada lo nuestro Era natural, copa tras copa su animo fue mejorando

—¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que eres niña?. — Ojala tu novio no se enfade con este viejo anticuado por robarle tu tiempo. - y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba para avanzar.

—Umm no te preocupes no hay novio, no hay nadie, jamás he perdido mi tiempo con idiotas inmaduros se lo que quiero, lo he estado esperando... no soy una niña Edward y tu no eres ningún viejo anticuado... me pareces muy guapo, muy interesante... — Me levante con la excusa de lavar los platos dejándolo con la boca abierta, sabia que tenia que ir poco a poco.

Yo sabia que el debía estar sintiéndose mal ya que yo era una chica de diecinueve años y el un hombre de veintinueve y creería que esto acabaría mal, pero yo solo tenia pensado llevarlo a una parte, a la gloria junto conmigo. Tras haberlo dejado un momento solo entro en la cocina diciendo.

—Bella disculpa quisiera tomar una ducha, ¿Donde puedo hacerlo? La verdad es que siento el olor del avión por todo mi cuerpo. — Dijo desde la puerta con su copa de vino en las manos.

Yo sonreí ante la imagen de mi chico bajo el chorro de agua.

— De hecho yo diría que hueles muy a ti, pero te hará bien una ducha para que se te quite el estrés. El baño esta arriba en la habitación de arriba. — Dije pensando en cada una de las cosas que había arreglado de esa recamara, había puesto mi gigantesca cama con edredón rojo, y el imponente baño de lujo con el que contaba estaba cubierto completamente de iluminación, velas aromáticas y en el fondo el jacuzzi y aun lado la ducha donde cabíamos perfectamente los dos. Era mi lugar favorito. — Anda trae acá esa copa y ve arriba. — Dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

El se acerco a mí lentamente, para darme la copa y que la lavara pero sin querer tropezó con un banco que estaba ahí y al hacer ruido voltee y me vi llena de vino en un instante, oh Dios me había mojado con el líquido justo en mis pechos y parte de mi cuello. Lo mire sorprendida y el estaba con los ojos como plato, y algo rojo.

—Oh diablos, discúlpame, no fue mi intención. — Dijo tomando un par de servilletas y comenzando a secar el mismo mi busto por encima de mi blusa, estando mojada se notaba que no llevaba sujetador, yo no podía creer estar sintiendo sus manos tan cerca, el siguió rozando sin darse cuenta lo hizo sobre mis pezones, algo fuerte por lo que yo solo pude dar un jadeo y mirar esos labios carnosos, me percate que el estaba viendo mi pezón a través de la blusa por lo que yo solo me erguí un poco para sacar mas mis pechos, lo mire relamerse esos labios y no pude contenerme, le toque la cara y lo hice mirarme, luego nos acercamos los dos rápidamente y unimos nuestros labios lascivamente, chocando nuestras lenguas salvajemente ese sonido que hacían al chocar era excitante mmm... 'así Edward bésame', pensé mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo sintiendo como nuestras pelvis chocaban y oh mi Dios lo que sentí fue increíble, me frote sobre el sintiéndolo mas, lo escuche gruñir, sentí como toco una de mis nalgas pegándome mas a el, mis pezones se encajaron en su fuerte y fornido pecho, nuestras bocas aun estaban unidas, dándonos un beso exquisito. Sin embargo de repente se separo y me alejo despacio hacia atrás, con sus ojos cerrados

—No, no, no, esto no esta bien, esto no puede ser, discúlpame Bella, de verdad, no debió pasar nunca. — Dijo abriendo los ojos y viéndome para darse la vuelta y salir huyendo hacia arriba.

—Oh claro que debía pasar, y pasara mucho mas de lo que tu crees mi amor. — Dije en un susurro, viendo el camino que había seguido, termine de secar los platos, dándole tiempo a que se metiera en la ducha, cuando vi que era el tiempo razonable me encamine hasta la habitación.

Al oír como corría el agua de la ducha me apresure a entrar al cuarto de baño sin que el lo notara tome sus cosas y solo deje una bata de seda azul con las toallas de baño junto a la nota con la excusa de que lavaría su ropa, guarde todo en uno de los cajones del tocador mientras de otro tomaba mi lencería, la mas fina de todo el país, escogí mi favorito, un sensual conjunto de encaje negro escondía lo justo para enloquecer a cualquier hombre y las infalibles medias con su liguero que asentaban la belleza de mis torneadas piernas, me enfunde la fina bata de holganza y me dispuse a espéralo, revise cada detalle, las esposas a cada extremo de los barrotes de la cama escondidas bajo las almohadas, la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación dándole ese toque calido, sensual y perfectamente complementado por una suave melodía que se colaba desde el interior del apartamento, años de espera por fin rendirían fruto por esta vez tendría que contrólame no podía dejarme llevar porque entonces lo perdería todo, solo por esta ocasión refrenaría el deseo que me carcomía el alma, por fin escuche atenta el cesar del agua y mientras esperaba que saliera del baño fui tras el biombo de una esquina de la habitación para la mas sensual de las entradas a escena por que si señores era hora del acto principal.

**Pov. Edward**

Me sorprendí al no ver mi ropa, leí la nota y trate de tranquilizarme necesitaba convencerme que solo trataba de ser amable, la pequeña niña, no era para nada una descarada, le gusta jugar a ponerme nervioso, pero ah como la deseaba.

Cuando niña, la veía como el ser mas tierno del planeta pero a medida que la vi crecer no pude evitar fijarme en su belleza, pero sabia que algo tan perfecto no podía ser para mi, me jure no tocarla jamás y respetarla siempre, por eso me aleje y partí hacia otra cuidad, pensando que con el tiempo acabaría con mis pervertidas ideas, pero ahora estando junto a ella y en la misma habitación, volvía a ser débil.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ella era ya una mujer, pero yo que le podía ofrecer ¿sexo esta noche y nada mas?

Me puse la bata y salí del baño, la escuche en aquel rincón tras el biombo

—Oh Edward espero no te moleste lo de la ropa, tu maleta esta junto a la cama, yo necesitaba cambiarme. — Me dirigí a mi maleta en total silencio, de pronto sentí sus delgados pero fuertes brazos abrazándome por la espalda, la sentí colocarse de puntillas y susurrar en mi oído.

—No es necesario que te vistas estas perfecto así, apuesto que te sientes y te vez mejor sin absolutamente nada cubriendo tu hermoso cuerpo. — Esto solo ocasiono que me tensara y que mi polla sintiera un leve corrientazo haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

—Bella pequeña no juegues conmigo, esto no esta bien, tu eres preciosa cualquier chico estaría encantado de tenerte, pero soy hombre y no quiero hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir, vamos deja que me cambie y hablamos. — Tome sus muñecas y me gire para quedar de frente, pero lo que encontré me dejo atónito y con la boca abierta, ahí enfrente de mi no había ninguna niña, la femme fatale que me miraba con ansias, no era otra que la reencarnación de Mata Hari, una diosa.

No podía creer lo que miraban mis ojos, mi respiración se detuvo, deje de pensar en ella como una niña solo podía dejarme hipnotizar ante su belleza de mujer, esas cuervas, sus pechos, ese delicioso culo que tenia listo para ser azotado, el deseo nublo totalmente mi mente y me dejo arrastrar por la mujer que con una sonrisa se lanzo sobre mi, atrapando mis labios en el mas ardiente de los besos, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, para luego subirlas y enredarlas con mi cabello húmedo, mientras era llevado por la lujuria y deseo, la apreté contra mi restregando en su vientre la inminente erección que estaba creciendo ahí abajo. Estaba disfrutando al máximo de sus labios y movimientos, pero tenía claro que no podía ir mas allá, estaba renuente de caer en aquel deseo que había jurado no hacer realidad. Pero era tan poderoso lo que estaba pasando aquí que solo pensé que disfrutar un poco no era nada malo esto era un pequeño pedazo de cielo y lo quería aunque fuera un pequeño momento mas.

Tanto era el momento que estábamos pasando que no me di cuenta cuando me tumbo en la cama, acaricio mis brazos y coloco en mis muñecas unas esposas dejándome atado y a su total disposición, y entonces ahí fue donde mi razonamiento y la realidad me golpeo, intente liberarme pero era imposible, Bella me dio un mordisco con el que se separo de mi, la mire con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en su rostro al parecer estaba muy orgullosa.

—Ahora si podemos hablar todo lo que tu quieras. — Dijo ella mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—No estoy para estos juegos. — Dije moviendo mis manos.

—No, esto no es un juego cariño, te quiero para mi, soy tuya desde siempre Edward y tu eres mío ya no hay nada que lo impida, he esperado mucho tiempo y quiero que me dejes demostrarte lo dispuesta que estoy, déjame conquistar tu cuerpo, me matan las ganas porque me hagas mujer. — Muy despacio acaricio mi pecho y fue subiendo hasta que toco mi rostro, beso las comisuras de mis labios, mientras con sus dedos bajaba y subía sutilmente por mi cuerpo, acerco su boca a mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo para decirme sopladito. — Edward te quiero, sabes cuando niña soñaba contigo, después te vi huir de mi, de nosotros, pero sabia que tarde o temprano te tendría, así que todo este tiempo me prepare para ti, no deje que nadie me tocara jamás, soy solo tuya, hazme mujer mi ofrenda es darte mi virginidad a ti, tómame cariño pero primero déjame demostrarte cuando te necesito. —

Cerré los ojos no podía creer que fuera virgen y quisiera que yo le quitara eso tan preciado para una mujer, sus palabras todo era tan erótico, tan cruelmente pecador, no podía resistirme mas, no podía.

La vi sentarse ahorcajadas sobre mi, y fue el maldito infierno sentir como nuestros sexos se rozaban, poco siento que me corro con tan solo verla así, la vi sonreír al sentirme, oh dios la necesitaba ya no podía contra nada, me importaba un carajo irme al infierno pero esta morena seria mía y dejaría que me hiciera lo que quisiera.

Se coloco de pie sobre la cama y soltó su bata dejándome ver su cuerpo, se volvió a hincar y se acomodo sobre sus rodillas a mis costados pasando mi polla por todo su canal (2) y acariciando su clítoris, como si fuera una penetración, se echo hacia atrás un poco y restregándose en mi, la escuchaba gemir entre dientes conteniéndose, sentía mi amigo muy duro y dolía un poco de la excitación, la muy maldita se levanto coquetamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se lamio los labios para luego pasar su tierna lengua por todo mi abdomen hasta rozar con su mejilla mi caliente y necesitada polla, la tomo con una mano y con un lenguetazo probo la gotita que brillaba en su perfecta e hinchada punta saboreándolo.

—Oh Dios, si pequeña. — Gruñí cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, era la imagen mas caliente que había visto en mi puta vida, y la necesitaba como jamás antes a ninguna mujer, volví a encontrarme con su mirada y supe que no era necesario decir nada sobraban las palabras, me deje hacer lo que quisiera y lo estaba disfrutando. Ya luego le daría su premio.

**Pov. Bella **

Lo había logrado, lo había logrado ahora me encontraba justo como mucho tiempo soñé con su polla enfrente de mi cara y dándole largos lengüetazos en todo su extensión. No podía mas con este poderoso apetito que tenia, dejándome llevar por el hambre engullí golosamente lo que pude hasta el fondo de mi garganta, subiendo y bajando por toda su longitud, chupe con fuerza, con ansias, jugueteando con mi lengua y volví acunando sus bolas haciéndolo levantar sus caderas y gruñir de placer me deleitaba con cada gemido incoherente adornado con un...

—Bella peque…ña así… joder… mmm... nena ¡mama! Chupamela…

—¿Te gusta lo que te hago?. — Dije pegándole rápidos lengüetazos en el glande rojo.

—Oh pequeña, me encanta, me fascina mira lo duro que me tienes, anda cométela y enséñame cuanto me deseas.

—Si amo lo que digas. — Dije metiéndole de nuevo a mi boca estaba tan dura, tan erecta, su piel era calida, tersa y olía exquisitamente.

—Vamos pequeña ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto, mmm... quiero que te bebas todo, trágatelo. — Oí un fuerte gruñido de su parte, lo que hizo que aumentara mi ritmo lamia y succionaba mas su polla haciendo vibrar mi garganta. — Ah… Ah Bella. — Gritaba preso del orgasmo de su vida.

Lo sentí temblar y estaba preparada, empuje esa deliciosa polla hasta sentirla en mi garganta y no deje de succionar hasta la ultima gota de su espeso liquido, termine mi trabajo con la punta de mi lengua limpiando los restos de su clímax y sonreí triunfante ante el hombre semi inconciente frente a mi, satisfecha de haber logrado que me deseara así, pero esto aun no terminaba, solo era el comienzo.

—Eso fue mara…vi..lloso. — Lo escuche murmurar.

— ¿Te gusto mi amor?

—Ufff... Tienes una boca y una lengua increíble. — Dijo viendo fijamente mi boca. — ¿Porque no me sueltas ahora y jugamos otro poco?

—Porque aun no termino contigo y no quiero que vayas a salir corriendo mi amor.

—Crees que después de esto lo haría, mira mi pene. — Me dijo haciéndome voltear, oh santo lo tenia de nuevo semi-erecto. — Ves has cambiado algo Bella.

—Pero creo que tengo que darle uso a esas esposas un rato mas, no siempre te puedo tener a mi total merced

—Eres mala pequeña, muy mala. — Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Claro que no lo soltaría aun, aprovecharía al máximo esta oportunidad, aun no estoy segura que no seré el arrebato de una noche mas para el...  
—Nene me has hecho sufrir demasiado no puedo soltarte tan fácil, no sabes lo frustrada que me he sentido todos estos años sin tu polla para saciarme, soñando contigo, imaginando tus manos apretar mi culo y tu cabeza entre mis piernas. — Susurre, dejando a un Edward muy atento, viéndome fijamente.

Aun en el extremo de la cama frente a el comencé a masajear mis pechos estaba jodidamente caliente, sentí mis jugos goteando de entre mis muslos, me tenia loca y sin siquiera aun haberme tocado pero esa mirada decía mucho.  
— ¿Quieres ver como me tocaba pensando en ti?. — El sorprendido y mas que excitado asintió a mi pregunta. Lleve una de mis manos a mi centro y juguete con mi entrada, el me observaba atento, gruñendo, emitiendo leves te quiero pequeña, eres genial. Mientras con la otra mano rodaba uno de mis duros pezones. Lo mire sin dejar de tocarme

—Mírame tan jodidamente caliente, muero por sentir como tu rico falo se hunde en mi… — Dije rozando mis dedos mas fuerte. — Mmm... — Extendí mis piernas ofreciendo la completa vista de mi coño. Seguí jugando con mis senos mientras mis dedos hacían furiosos círculos sobre mi clítoris

—Oh nena, que rico, de verdad hacías eso pensando en mi. — Yo solo asentí. — Quiero probarte bella, quiero tener tu coño en mi boca, chuparte hasta dejarte seca, vamos nena déjame probar tus jugos.  
—Mmm siem..pre soñando umm. — Dijo jadeando. — Con...tigo papi. – Dije incoherentemente por el grado de excitación que tenia sobre mi cuerpo, deje mi clítoris para dirigirme a mi entrada donde introduje dos de mis dedos que deslizaron con total facilidad gracias a lo húmeda que me encontraba, pegue un gritito placer. — Mmm...Si se siente tan bien.

—Nena me estas matando aquí, mira como me tienes bebe, ven aquí conmigo déjame probarte, deja que sea yo el que te de ese placer que mucho tiempo te negué. — No tuvo que decir más para convencerme.

—Oh si nene, quiero que me pruebes ven cómeme…  
Me acerque, colocando mis piernas a un costado de su cara y me puse a restregar mi coño en su cara, el lamia todo mordisqueaba mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar y pegar brincos de excitación, tuve que sujetarme para no caer. Era el cielo su lengua en mi entrada

-Déjate ir. —Murmuro.- Vamos córrete para mi... No te detengas bebé... córrete ya!  
- Mmm...!. — jadee. —¡oh mierda papi! — gemí.

Fue todo lo que mi cerebro logro juntar me deje ir en su boca, sentía como succionaba todo lo que salía de mi, y daba fuertes lengüetazos a mi clítoris, Dios Bendito este hombre me quería matar. Decidí apartarme de el, aun quería sentirlo dentro y si seguía ahí arriba terminaría derramando de nuevo sobre el.

Aun con mi cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer me acomodé sobre el con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, dejándome envolver por su esencia.

Edward desesperado me decía y pedía que lo liberara,

—Déjame recorrer tu cuerpo Bella yo también lo quiero sentir bajos mis manos, necesito hacerte mía. — Justo lo que desee oír toda mi vida, ame había sonado eso en su boca.

Saque la llave para liberarlo, me coloque por encima de su hombro para alcanzar las esposas, en cuanto abrí la primera, retiro su mano y me tomo por la cintura con una pasión desbordante y me beso, su lengua jugaba con la mía en una batalla por el placer y su mano libre abarcaba todo a su alcance mis pechos los apretaba y jalaba mis pezones, haciéndome jadear rápidamente y no se como demonios termine bajo el, mientras con su rodilla separaba mis piernas llevándome al borde de la locura como pude solté su otra mano y el se incorporo mirándome fijamente podía sentir la prueba de su deseo presionando mi entrada y con su aliento rozando mis labios.

—Debería atarte pequeña sexy seductora, pero quiero disfrutarte toda, ya tendremos tiempo para jugar más, pero por ahora ya es tiempo que te demuestre que es tener un hombre aquí. — Con sus dedos rozo mi entrada. — Complaciéndote. — Me estremecí pero no tenia miedo.— Shhhh cariño tranquila déjate llevar solo siénteme.

Volvió a besarme pero más lento con ternura con devoción, su boca fue descendiendo poco a poco por mi cuello mas abajo hasta que lo vi chupetear uno de mis pezones.

—Oh Dios, Edward. — Grite retorciéndome de placer bajo su toque arqueando mi espalda, siguió jugando con mis pechos acariciando, intercambio de pecho apretando el otro pezón entre sus labios mientras arremolinaba la lengua en la punta rígida y lo dientes lo jalo deliciosamente brusco y apasionado, haciéndome gemir y logrando que me humedeciera aun mucho mas. Después de un rato siguió su camino hacia abajo, besaba mi vientre, jugo con mi hombrito haciéndome cosquillas pero al mismo tiempo excitándome mas, deseaba que llegara ya a esa parte tan intima mía, lo descubrí viéndome la cara de placer que tenia por lo que yo conteste.

—Mi amor, hazlo ya por favor te necesito de verdad, quiero sentirte.

—Eres ansiosa pequeña. — Sonrío. — Solo espera un segundo, dijo deslizando sus dedos por todo mi canal, dándole un rico y rápido masaje a mi clítoris, para dirigirse sin contemplaciones a mi entrada mientras metía dos de sus dedos, lo escuche gruñir.

—Mierda, mierda, bebe eres extremadamente estrecha dios, me vas a volver loco. — Dijo mordiéndose los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba un momento escuchándome gemir ya que sus dedos milagrosos estaban haciendo maravillas dentro de mi, de pronto me sentí vacía, abrí mis ojos buscando el porque, y la imagen que vi fue mucho mejor, Edward tomando su pene, justo colocándolo entre mis piernas, me miro a los ojos y yo solo asentí, se acomodo y lentamente fue introduciendo su muy grande erección, sentí un gran dolor y mientras se adrentaba en mi, cerré fuerte los ojos tratando de relajarme, oh tenia una parte del el dentro de mi, el siguió entrando hasta que se topo con mi barrera se quedo un momento si moverse, abrí los ojos y lo vi directamente a esas cuencas azules que tenia.

—¿Lista mi pequeña? — Yo solo asentí con un poco de miedo. — Solo relájate y cualquier cosa dime y paramos. — Volví asentir y Edward movió la cadera y solo escucho mi grito desgarrador por toda la habitación, el se quedo muy, muy quieto hasta que me vio totalmente relajada, yo lo sentía mas duro que nunca y me volví a excitar demasiado, mecí mis caderas y sentí un pequeño dolorcito pero ya no era nada comprado con el placer que estaba comenzando a sentir, el entendió mi movimiento y comenzó a moverse despacio llenándome, era un placer delirante, me aferre a Edward gimiendo, gritando de placer y de dicha, se hundía en mi cada vez con mas fuerza, cada arremetida era el paraíso, arañe su espalda y me miro... sus gruñidos con cada embestida eran cada vez mas fuertes, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, nuestros gemidos y jadeos era lo que inundaba la habitación.

—Agarrate de mis hombros pequeña. — Retrocedió hasta dejar su punta en mi entrada y se dejo ir dentro de mi una, dos veces mas, justo como lo necesitaba fuerte.

—Mmm... Sí. — solo podía gritar de éxtasis. — Más…Más… Más rápido Edward. — Le decía desesperada, el acelero sus movimientos mientras me hizo rodear sus caderas con una de mis piernas cambiando el ángulo de sus profundas penetraciones, lo sentí en toda su esencia, mierda era enorme pero así lo quería cada vez era mas furioso el cosquilleo que empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, era devastador, desde mi centro sentí la explosión de placer y estrellas, se tenso cada músculo de mi cuerpo en una interminable ola de satisfacción, lo sentí gruñir muy fuerte y después sentir como me lleno completamente con su orgasmo y ahí fue donde me perdí segundos, minutos no lo se el mundo cambio para mi en ese jodido perfecto momento con el dentro de mi.

Quince minutos mas tarde sentí a mi amor, aun encima de mi, había estado en un estado de shock momentáneo no podía creer por fin había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba tener a Edward para mi, en mi cama, obsesionado por complacerme, volverlo loco por mi lo había logrado, solo esperaba que se repitiera y que se quedara conmigo para siempre.

Subí mis manos que estaban a mis costados y enrede mis dedos sobre su cabello, haciendo suaves masajes.

—Edward, estas dormido. — dije en susurro.

—No, solo escucho tu corazón e intento memorar este momento. —Dijo volteando a verme por primera vez después de nuestro acto de amor.

—Me encanto lo que hicimos y espero que no solo tengas que memorar este momento si no muchos mas. – Dije esperanzada.

—Crees que después de esto no querré estar contigo. —Dijo y yo solo asentí. —Estas loca mi pequeña, de aquí. — Dijo señalando mi centro y luego mi corazón. — Nadie me saca de ahora en adelante soy tuyo y de nadie mas, dejare que hagas conmigo lo que quieras… — y se quedo un momento serio. —Pero solo pediré algo a cambio. — dijo levantando una ceja

—¿Que cosa?. – comente temerosa.

—Que nunca dejes de ser mi pequeña sexy seductora, y que me enseñes cada uno de tus sueños perversos princesa, y me dejes jugar contigo los míos propios. —su sonrisa torcida esa que amaba a morir apareció en sus carnosos labios

—Claro que si. — Dije riendo y jalándolo para besarlo estaba loco si creía que no iba a cumplir todas mis fantasías con el, era el amor de mi vida y solo con el era con quien quería estar de mil maneras. — Cada uno de los juegos que existan los jugaremos y siempre uno con el otro, te amo Edward, te he amado y siempre te amare.

—Y yo a ti mi amor. – Dijo...comiéndole la boca en un beso salvaje y totalmente moja bragas, como pude me levante de la cama y me dirigí a uno de los armarios y saque el látigo negro, camine sexy hacia el y me monte arriba de el y le dije:

—Has despertado a tu pequeña salvaje, atente a las consecuencias Edward.

**Fin**

Kegel. - Los **ejercicios de Kegel** o **ejercicios de contracción del músculo****pubocoxígeo**, son unos ejercicios destinados a fortalecer los músculos pélvicos.1 También están recomendados para evitar alteraciones comunes como la incontinencia urinaria o también para facilitar el parto. En el campo sexual son los ejercicios que hay que practicar para obtener buenos resultados a la hora de conseguir mayor placer sexual.

Esta es la imagen perversa de cómo Bella tortura a Edward.  
24 . media . tumblr tumblr _ m8vbd31qQU1r3si7eo1 _ 400 . gif


End file.
